Hits, Posion and Helena
by punkcomics
Summary: Selina after what happen at Arkham city has had a hit put out on her by Harvey Dent. But can't fight the villains and protect an innocent. With no one to turn to she gives something precious to an unlikely ally Poison Ivy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Now that all my stuff has been returned to its rightful owner what's a girl to do. She turns when she hears the sound of the Batman approach

"Couldn't stay away can't say that I blame you" with a purr she starts to run one finger slowly down her body

"There's still work to be done in Gotham"

Selina is about to say something sarcastic back when she stops and sees the pain in his eyes, a pain she all too remembers.

"You've lost someone recently haven't you, someone who you loved"

"Yes" is all she gets back

Slowly she moves forward bringing up her hands to cup his chin. A small smile playing on her lips.

"Here let me help you try and forget"

"What do yo-"

She kisses him with all the passion he had denied her for years. Slowly he's arms circle her, one on her waist the other tangled in her hair. He brings her closer to his body as the kiss deepens. They pull apart but stay nose to nose with one another. With a smile and a tug of his hand she begins to walk towards another safe house of hers. She looks back

"Follow me handsome, we have a long night ahead of us"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Gotham city

A young mother running for her life hides in a alley way waiting for the men to run passed her hiding spot. In her hands a bundle wrapped in a blue blankets starts to wiggle. The mother in a panicked state tries desperately to sooth her baby but all it brings is cooing noises from the child.

"Hush please little one they will find us".

"I think she went down here" comes a voice from outside the alleyway.

The mother looks around desperately for somewhere to run but the men have started moving into the alleyway and behind her is a mesh fence. She continues looking desperately nearly missing the meter gap at the bottom of the fence, were someone had ripped it up to get through. She sighs holds her baby tighter to her chest and starts to run.

"There she is!"

"Quick stops her!"

She hears the thuds from the men running but doesn't stop. Continuing to run she slowly starts to angle her body with her feet forward. She slides under the fence and hears the men hit the fence with a thud. She looks back and sees the men cursing and smiles.

"Like the view boys, it will be the only thing you will catch tonight"

She starts to run again unsure were to go.

"Sheesh batman's never around when you need him" she mumbles under her breath

She stops to look around and make sure no one's following and to stretch her muscles

"God, having you was worst thing that has ever happened to my body, but the best gift I could of been given"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa"

"Shhh please precious, mummy's thinking" rocking her baby she begins to contemplate were to go.

"Bruce? No he'd be Mr. High and mighty "Why didn't you tell me blah blah blah" I can't go to any of his little bats for help they would refuse, hmmm"

She looks to the pavement and see a bud of a flower trying to escape through the cracks.

"Of course! Red now why didn't I think of this sooner. Let's hope sweetness she's forgiven me."

She starts to run towards the park with a smile.

"Stay where you are Ivy, I'm coming to get you"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

"Guys! Guys! Look there's the bitch"

Damn they've seen me got to move fast. She starts to run as fast as she can holding her baby as close as she can. She hears them chasing but doesn't stop.

"Stop Cat, we only wanna talk"

"Yea we wanna be good friend's cats, real good friends"

She hears the click from the safety being turned off then the gun shots. She manages to dodge all of them. Ducking and weaving through the trees. She hears a wet ripping noise then instant pain in her shoulder

"Arrrrhhhhhh Fuck that hurts"

She staggers but keeps going. Nearly there, were nearly there. She sees the vines and the beginning of Ivy's lair

"Hold on baby, were almost there"

She turns to check on the men there still chasing but there not as agile and quick as she is and has managed to give her some time. Ha being out runner buy a woman who still has pregnancy fat take that society. She runs to the door and starts to bang on it.

"Ivy please I need your help, Let us in Please. IIIIVVVVVYYYYYYY!"

"You shouldn't have come here." She hears her voice before the door is opened. "Why did you com-

"No time red please you have to help her" grabbing Ivy's hand and slamming the door shut she pulls ivy into her living rooms. "They're after me Red and I can't protect her anymore please I need your help"

"What are you holding? And who is after you?"

They both turn when the banging starts. With a wave of ivy hand the banging stops but then the screaming begins which is quickly silenced

"Two-face has put a hit out on me, for what I did back in that ridicules prison strange had us in. Batman is no help and I need to know she's safe. Please!"

Unwrapping her child she gently places her in ivy's hand and begins to bandage her bullet wound.

"She needs someone ivy and I just can't be there until I know that this hit is dealt with"

Ivy looks down into the child's face and sees large green eyes staring back. A big toothless smile and chubby arms wave in the air to get ivy's attention.

"But I do not understand why you would come here. You knew I'd kill you next time I saw you. You killed the last one Selina"

"It's been two years Pammy you have to let that go and besides and don't really have anyone I can trust at the moment, not after Holly sold me out to Harvey" With a growl she punches the wall.

"Holly was practically my sister and she sells me out all because Harvey offered her something more apparently then I had ever done for her" She sits on the couch feeling deflated and starts to clutch her knees like a child.

"Sigh ill do it Selina but on one condition you can't be here"

"WHAT! She is my child what gives you the righ-"

"She maybe your child but she is also in danger if you stay here. My babies can only do so much Selina. I'm sorry you need to go"

Selina for once in her life is lost for words, no witty comeback or sassy remark, just nothing. Emptiness inside at what she needs to do to protect her child.

"Okay I will go but if anything happens to her, it will be you and you "babies" who I sharpen my claws on"

With one last kiss and one last touch she leaves her child in the arms of another. Her heart begins to break but she has to be strong. As soon as the hit by Harvey has been dealt with, the sooner she can be with her little one again.

"Selina wait! What is her name before you go?"

Selina looks back with the smile of a mother who will never see her child again. One tear slides down here face

"Her name is Helena"


End file.
